1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to links for chains. More particularly, the present invention relates to links for chains and anchors.
2. General Background of the Invention
Stud Link Anchor Chain (SLAC) and Accessories
Stud link anchor chain is primarily used as ship's anchor chain and mooring chain for buoys or oil rigs. A shot of ship chain is usually supplied in 15 fathoms (90') lengths. Each shot is made of common links. It can also be used for chafing gear in towing set ups, hauling chain for marine railways and many other uses where a chain with the extra stability of a stud is desired. The accessories needed for a complete assembly include such items as detachable anchor chain connecting links, detachable anchor connecting links, anchor shackles, swivels, enlarged links, open links,joining shackles, end shackles and others. There are many different styles of shackles, swivels and connecting links. Accessories can be forged (preferred by buyers) or cast steel. The anchor comes with its own fixed (not detachable) anchor shackle that must be connected to the chain or swivel unit.
Connecting Links
The two main types of connecting links (chain or anchor) in use are Kenter style links or "Baldt" style links. The difference between the two is the design of the way the links open and close. The Kenter link consists of two opposite halves that slide together. The Baldt link has a C-shaped body and uses two caps to connect the open end of the C together.
Detachable Anchor Connecting Links and "D" Shackles
The advantage of using a detachable anchor connecting link is that it can hook directly to a common link. The D shackle, because of the large ends, must be hooked to a larger link such as an open link before joining with a common link or swivel. The Baldt type detachable anchor connecting link is favored over the Kenter style because it can fit a range of chain sizes allowing a chain supplier to stock fewer sizes.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference: 4,056,929; 4,179,878; 4,180,971; 4,418,526; 4,428,187; 4,590,758; and 5,345,754; The reader may wish to review the following patent applications as well: Fr. 2311230; EP 562949; and German 1 226 839.